His Eyes
by Lady.Meister
Summary: As much as I hate to admit it, there's just something about his eyes that makes me weak… [ZxK]
1. Entrancing

**I changed it? Yes, it is so. I wasn't really liking how the other three came out, so I changed the style from drabble-ish to journal-ish. Turns out, they all sound better as though Katara's talking to someone. **

**There's three more on the way, already written on paper, but they've still yet to be typed up and approved for postage, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I only write about it. What more can I say? **

**

* * *

**

**His Eyes**

Dear Diary,

Entrancing… his eyes are always so fricking entrancing.

Everytime I glance his way, even for just a peek at his ruggedly handsome features, I find that each time, it becomes harder to look away.

They're so… beautifully rare.

I mean, really, _who else _has gold eyes? There's brown, hazel, green, blue, even gray, but _gold_?

Maybe it's a royal family trait… though I doubt that. It's only _his_ eyes that make my heart flutter everytime he looks my way.

Entrancing? You bet.

Huggles!

-Kat

* * *

**So... was it good, bad, great, awesome, what (constructive criticism would be awesome)? Tell me, por favor- **


	2. Intriguing

**I've finally updated! Yay me!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Dear Diary,

There's a light in his eyes that I've never seen before…

It isn't bad, or anything of the like, but it… it _intrigues _me.

It's hard to explain… that little spark in his beautiful gold eyes is astounding…

It has the strangest affect on me.

It almost seems to stop me cold, no matter where I am or what I'm doing.

But, you see, his eyes only seem to hold that intiguing little shine when I catch him glancing my way… which makes me wonder…

Is it? Could it be… he's in love?

XOXO

-Kat

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**So... did'ja like it?**

**Let me know... and press that little blue button.**

**.Lady.**


	3. Dangerous

**Lychee nuts... are so fricking _awesome_!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Dear Diary,

They made me trip! His fricking eyes made me _trip_!

Can you believe _that_!

To think that something so overlooked, so taken for granted, so _natural_, made me (of all people…) fall. How is that?

They've always been so… harmless! A glance here, a secret stare there, but nothing so much as to make me lose my balance-

I betch'ya it was that glint he always seems to have in those mischievous amber eyes of his.

I stole a quick look, and they caught me. Little sneaks… they tricked me into falling in love with the jerk. I tripped and my heart just happened to fall into _his _hands.

Great. That's just PEACHY!

Love ya!

-'Tara

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Peachy is one of my most favored words... **

**I'm also feeling quite peachy at the moment.**

**Review, por favor!**


	4. Seductive

**The last and final installment of 'His Eyes'! Yay!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Dear Diary,

Ha ha! This is hilarious… in a matter of only 10 measly days, I've managed to not only accept the Prince of the Fire Nation into our 'gang', but I've also (somehow… I guess I'll never know…) fallen in love with him, and on top of _that_, we just KISSED!

Can you believe it! We _KISSED_!

It wasn't passionate, or anything… just a small brush of lips… and besides… it wsn't even like I planned it, or anything… (nervous giggle)

I'm not even sure if I liked it…

I mean it's one thing to like a guy, but it's a whole new story to kiss him…

Love is so weird, ya know that?

To think that not two weeks ago, I _hated _Zuko (with a passion), but now, I'm in _love _with Zuko (with a passion).

_What is this world coming to?_

Heh-heh…. Wait'll Sokka hears about this!

(It's gonna be so much fun telling him that his darling baby sister is in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation… Oh joy.)

Wish me luck, my dear friend!

Lurve,

Katara

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**So, did you like my drabbles? Were they satisfying enough for you?**

**And, I may just do a companion piece to this... 'Her Eyes'.**

**But, I don't know... I'm not getting any reviews...**

**(hint-hint)**


End file.
